The instant invention relates to a fluid heating system which includes at least one heat transfer module by which temperature of a fluid passing therethrough is effectively controlled. The system is selectively expandable to receive a plurality of such modules wherein heat transfer characteristic may be increased through employment of substantially the same or similar system components. The modules of the system having an interchangeable and replaceable construction and comprising long lengths of inexpensive, flexible tubing, such as nylon or plastic, wound in basket-weave fashion to provide, in aggregate, a large surface area for effective heat transfer. The apparatus also features a minimal quantity of heat transfer fluid to effect rapid heat transfer and optimum efficiency.
Heretofore heat transfer systems generally employed single or multiple coils usually wound in helical fashion. Such coils are constructed of copper or other metals and thus expensive in material and labor of fabrication. Also, other systems do not provide for interchangeable and replaceable heat transfer modules or expandable systems and employ larger volume of heat transfer fluid surrounding their coils.